


130 MPH

by Fayenini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayenini/pseuds/Fayenini
Summary: Had it been obvious? Perhaps it had been, because here he was, speeding down the sparse highway, blinking away angry tears and wishing he was dreaming.





	130 MPH

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faye-nini]()

Night pressed in around him. Street lights glared in through the car windows. He hadn’t bothered to put on his seatbelt. It all happened so quickly. He had thrown himself into the car and sped out of his driveway, while Sehun was running out the front door, desperate to stop him.  
With his heart pounding so loudly in his ears, Jongin hadn’t heard what he was yelling, though he could make an educated guess.  


“Please, stop! It’s not what it looks like!”  


Oh yes it was.  
  
Slicked skin against skin.  
  
Desperate gasps for breath and moans echoing against the bare walls.  
  
In their bed.  
  
On Jongin’s pillow.  
  
Gasping, moaning, yelling each other’s names.  
  
It was exactly what it looked like.  


Did Sehun think he was stupid? Maybe he did, thinking Jongin would stop and listen to his explanation.  
After everything he had done for them. Jongin giving Luhan a place to crash when he was coming down from a bad high. So many nights spent awake, making sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit in the night. Supporting Sehun against the cruel words of the modelling industry. Rubbing his back as he retched stomach acid into the toilet. Forcing him to eat when Jongin could no longer stand the ribs poking through Sehun’s pale skin.  


And they repay him like this.  
  
How long had they been together?  
  
Had it been obvious?  
  
Did Sehun avoid Jongin or cover his neck to hide the hickeys otherwise visible there?  


Jongin knew they were close. Sehun had to have someone in that industry to care for him. But were there lingering touches he missed? Eye contact that lasted a second too long? A smile with longing hidden just beneath the surface?  


Perhaps there were, because here he was, speeding down the sparse highway, blinking away angry tears and wishing he was dreaming. He rolled down the window to drown out his thoughts with the sound of the beating wind and a whirring engine.  


Two years together, seven years of friendship, and Sehun still didn’t respect Jongin enough to break up with him when he began loving Luhan.  


‘Typical’, Jongin thought angrily. Models were inherently selfish, and Sehun was one of them, so really, what was to be expected?  


His fingers gripped the wheel so hard, the knuckles turned white. He pursed his lips to keep them from shaking.  


Their relationship had been strained lately. Jongin had just attributed it to how much he had been working recently. Was it that unbearable to only be together on weekends? Jongin hadn’t even considered having an affair. He could’ve. His secretary, Kyungsoo, had been very flirtatious from the moment he began working for Jongin. Hooded eyes and heart-shaped lips lifting into a shy smile every time they crossed paths. But he hadn’t. Jongin was loyal. He never came home smelling like someone else. Did that count for nothing?  


He ground his teeth angrily and pressed harder on the gas. The needle on the speedometer rose past one hundred. One twenty. One thirty. The road ahead was blurred by hot tears.  


How could Sehun betray him like this? How could Luhan, his friend, fuck the man he loved without any hesitation, in their bed?  


Jongin’s hair flew into his eyes and whipped wildly against his head. A single car veered out of his way, honking madly. Had he drifted into the other lane? He was reaching an intersection.  


Maybe he should-  
  
A long, loud honking threw his train of thought.  
  
A semi-truck was heading straight for his driver side.  
  
He hit the brake, reflexively. Too late.  


The semi slammed into him, pushing the car farther into the intersection before the truck finally pulled to a stop, reversed, and stopped again. The driver threw open his door and raced to Jongin’s car, breathing heavily. The man found him, bloodied and passed out from the impact, the door too marred to pry open.  


Shakily, he dialed for the police.  
  
They arrived ten minutes later to pry open the black door and drag Jongin out.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kim Jongin was pronounced dead at 12:31 AM.  
  
Sehun received a call from an unknown number moments later and fell to his knees, tears clouding his vision and Luhan gripping his arm, begging to know what was wrong.


End file.
